


In my anger I have trampled my enemies as if they were grapes.

by PoisonKisses



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: Selina has a gift for Bruce, from Ivy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #NationalDrinkWineDay
> 
> Title is a Bible verse--so many wine references in that book!

"What's this?" Bruce asked when Selina handed him the small, wrapped box and flopped on the couch in the north wing study. Had Selina ever just sat on one of his couches? He wracked his brain to remember--she was a flopper, a lounger, or a percher. Never just a sitter.

"It's a thank you present. Remember when you helped with the rain forest fundraiser last year? She made that for you."

"It's not going to explode or poison the Gotham water supply or something, right?" He asked, only slightly joking as he used a letter opener on the desk to cut the wrapping cord.

"Oh, grow up, Bruce. She doesn't do that anymore. Besides, I had a hand...or a foot...in making it." Bruce arched his eyebrow at that and opened the paper, peeling it back carefully and revealing a bottle of dark, red wine in a custom label that said, "Made with love" and had a green kiss mark but was otherwise plain. There was a small note. He was opening it when he heard Selina asking Alfred for a couple of wine glasses.

_Bruce,_

_Your help was unexpected and appreciated._

_Please accept this token of my gratitude. The grapes were grown in my vineyard, trod by Harley, Selina, and I, aged in my greenhouse in barrels I had made specifically for this vintage. All of this was done the old way. It's a sweet red I think you'll find very palatable._

_I promise, no toxins or poisons._

_Again, I thank you, and the biodiversity of the Vaca Valley region thanks you as well._

_Ivy_

"Selina, you know I don't like to drink," he started but she shushed him as she took the bottle from him and fiddled with a corkscrew.

"I'm not asking you to get hammered, Bruce. Honestly, in some ways you're the world's most obstinate teenager." She removed the cork with a pop and poured a splash in each glass.

He grinned as she handed him one. "So what are we drinking to?"

"Not sure." She held her glass up to delicately sniff, looking at him over the rim of the glass with her mischievous eyes. Bruce was trying to play it cool--she was so goddamned sexy he almost put the glass down and pulled her to him, but then she continued. "We could drink to how stomping those grapes led to an epic three way makeout session." She smirked at his expression as that image flashed through his brain. "Or we could drink to the things I'm going to do to you later this evening, after Alfred goes to bed," her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "many of which don't have names..."

Bruce tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"How about we drink to making enemies into friends and friends into lovers?" she asked.

Bruce smiled, tapped her glass with his.

"I'll drink to that."


End file.
